The present invention relates generally to an improved apparatus and method for the generation of singlet oxygen atoms which may combine with oxygen molecules to produce ozone.
In general, there are two basic methods for producing ozone. One such method involves gaseous discharge type devices wherein a gas filled tube is used to produce radiation of a suitable wavelength to generate ozone. Another method involves the use of electrical energy from corona discharge, x-rays, cathode rays and the like to produce radiation that generates ozone. In either case, the principle behind the production of ozone involves the adsorption by oxygen of ultraviolet radiation to form singlet oxygen atoms which combine with other oxygen molecules to produce ozone.
The prior art includes many patents and other literature which describe variations of the two ozone generation methods outlined above, and which describe different types of apparatus useful for producing ozone and for utilizing the ozone so produced. Unfortunately most of the ozone generators of the prior art are inefficient or unworkable for various reasons. Chief among these reasons is the failure of the prior art practitioners to recognize that ozone is only produced over a very narrow range of the entire electromagnetic spectrum, and in fact is destroyed by a wide range of radiation in the electromagnetic spectrum. Thus, in much of the prior art, the methods described actually suggest using radiation which includes wavelengths that destroy ozone. However, in accordance with the present invention, a method and apparatus for generating ozone is described wherein only radiation of the desired wavelength is generated and transmitted for maximum efficiency.